Mistletoe Kisses
by StarkIndustries1983
Summary: What it says on the tin.


4 Mistletoe kisses

Pairing: Sterek, Scott/Allison, Danny/Jackson, sheriff Stilinksi/Melissa McCall

1 Scott/Allison Allison's House

Scott grinned as he walked into Allison's house. It was their second Christmas together and he couldn't be happier. Also if things kept going the way him and Stiles were hoping, then him and Stiles might just end up as brothers. They still had a way to go before they got to that. Grinning he jumped over the top of the couch and dropped down next to his girlfriend. Allison laughed as he dropped onto the couch. Christmas was here and everyone was excited for it. "You are the craziest person I know. Did you know that?" Allison asked him, looking at the green tinsel in his hair. "well….I am a werewolf whose dating a girl that comes from a family of werewolf hunters, my best friend is a weird geeky kid that takes way too much Adderall, my mom has a crush on my best friends dad and my alpha is a sour wolf who has issues and is head over heels in love with my best friend. Oh yeah and my other friend is dating a guy that won't admit he's my friend but is my friend…so yeah I think I have a right to be crazy." Scott said with a grin. Allison busted out laughing and nuzzled Scott's neck. "Well I wouldn't have you or them any other way." Allison said smiling. "Good. Now As much as I would love to stay here tonight, your dad just got home and I told mom I would be back by 9:30 to help with Christmas decorations." Scott said standing up. Allison laughed and walked Scott to the door. "Hold it! I don't want to see you kiss, so I'm gonna turn around. Besides you're standing under mistletoe." Allison's dad said with a grin. Allison laughed and pressed her lips to Scott's. She groaned as her dad cleared his throat, letting them know their time was up. "See you tomorrow!" Scott said jogging over to the black charger that pulled up. "Bye Scott! Bye Derek!" Allison called as they pulled away. Derek waved as Scott slid into the passenger seat, as soon as Allison turned around he flipped Allison's dad the bird. "Oi! Be nice. That is my girlfriends' dad." Scott said with a roll of his eyes. Derek shrugged and took off towards Scott's house.

2 Derek/Stiles Scott's House

"Haha Derek you're under the mistletoe!" stiles shouted with a laugh. Scott grinned and shoved his hyper friend into Derek. "Scott!" Stiles shouted blushing. "Awww! Stiles! Derek! You look adorable together." Melissa said from the kitchen doorway. "Boys you know the rule. You're under the mistletoe, you have to kiss." John Stilinksi said with a laugh. "On the lips you two!" Scott said laughing, knowing there would be hell to pay later. Glaring at Scott, Stiles slipped his fingers into Derek's hair and pulled him down into a quick kiss. "Oh come on Derek! Get in the spirit!" Melissa said laughing. Sighing Derek grabbed Stiles' face with both hands and kissed him hard. Stiles blushed as they pulled apart. "Derek and Stiles sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes Derek pushing a baby carriage!" Scott sang grinning. "You hold him down and I'll tie him up." Derek said glaring at Scott. "Gag him too." Stiles said tackling his friend. "Definitely." Derek muttered as Scott got louder. Melissa laughed and watched the boys chase each other with a small smile.

3/4 Sheriff Stilinksi/Melissa McCall Scott's House

Melissa shook her head as presents were handed out. Her sweet son Scott, who loved her with all his heart and did pretty well without his father. Stiles, her son's best friend and the boy who became a second son to her. Derek, the young man that stiles and Scott hated, who was now like an older brother to them and a son to both her and the sheriff. Sheriff Stilinksi, the man who broke the ice around her heart and then proceeded to steal it by saving her son from a car accident. She smiled as Derek and Scott cheered. "What are you two cheering about?" Melissa asked with a laugh. Laughing Scott pointed up and Melissa blushed seeing what was above not only her head, but Sheriff Stilinksi's head as well. "If I didn't know better I'd say you three were trying to set us up." John said with a laugh. "Well then you would be right dad." Scott said with a bright grin. Laughing John leaned over and kissed Melissa with a soft smile. Melissa blushed as they pulled apart. "Well Melissa what do you say. Will you go on a date with me?" Stephen asked with a nervous smile. "I'd love to." Melissa said leaning in and kissing him again. They pulled apart to louder cheers from the three boys.

4/4 Danny/Jackson Danny's House

"What the fuck?! Why do you have mistletoe in your damn house?" Jackson asked in annoyance. "To annoy the hell out of you. Just walk under it." Danny said with a roll of his eyes. "I can't" Jackson said glaring. "Why not?" Danny asked leaning against the doorframe. "Because it's not how I was raised. If you walk under a doorframe with mistletoe in it and you don't kiss someone its bad luck." Jackson said rolling his eyes. "Ohh. Well why didn't you just say so?" Danny asked, before pushing Jackson against the wall and kissing him roughly. Jackson groaned and kissed back just as hard. Grinning Danny pulled the blind down before shoving Jackson's shirt off.

 _ **Finished**_


End file.
